


Avengers: Gone with the Wind

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve espouses a theory about Loki that is one part ludicrous and one part possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers: Gone with the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatwasJustaDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/gifts).



> This is all thtwzjustadream's fault. I hope she enjoys it.

“I just remembered who Loki reminds me of,” Steve said without preamble as he entered the Avengers communal kitchen.

“Who?” Clint asked looking up from his plate of French toast, hash browns and eggs.

“Leslie Howard.”

“Who?”

“The English milquetoast who played Ashley Wilkes in _Gone with the Wind_ ,” Tony answered between sips of coffee. “Get with the cultural education, Katniss.”

“Fuck off, Paladin,” Clint retorted before returning to his breakfast.

Steve chuckled. He enjoyed listening to Clint and Tony snark at each other. It was like being back with the Howling Commandos.

“Anyone else remind you of characters from _Gone with the Wind_?” Bruce asked settling into a chair next to Tony sliding the billionaire another cup of coffee while keeping his out of reach of Tony’s grasping hands.

Steve made himself a cup of coffee while he considered his answer to Bruce’s question.

“Well?” Tony prompted.

“Well what?” Steve countered and sat down at the head of the table.

“Enquiring minds want to know.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. Only Tony would spout tabloid nonsense before ten in the morning.

“I think Natasha would make an interesting Scarlet and Tony you remind me of Rhett,” Steve answered with bated breath.

Tony threw his head back and howled. It was too preposterous to be believed. Leave it Steve to find a unique way of yanking his chain.

Natasha entered the kitchen at that point and Bruce left the table to fix her a cup of tea. She asked, “Has Tony finally gone round the bend?”

“Very funny, Tasha,” Tony grumbled once he managed to contain his amusement. “Steve has been wowing us with an interesting theory.”

“Which is?”

“Want to fill your partner in, William Tell,” Tony said poking Clint in the shin with his foot.

Clint glared at Tony and Tony just smirked right back at him.

“Since it’s my theory,” Steve said standing up to pull out a chair for Natasha. “I’ll tell you about it.”

Natasha settled into the chair and gladly accepted a cup of tea from Bruce. “So?” she prompted.

“I got to thinking that Loki reminded me of Leslie Howard and that you would make an interesting Scarlet while Tony could pass for Rhett Butler,” Steve explained waiting for Natasha to make light of it like the others had.

“I can see that,” Natasha remarked before taking a sip of her tea.

“Does that mean Tony can go to Asgard and duel Loki for your honor, Tasha?” Clint asked having ended his staring contest with Tony.

“I do not need a man to do that for me, but if Tony is willing to I won’t stop him,” Natasha replied with a hint of mischief in her voice.

“Frankly, my dear,” Tony began.

“Don’t say the rest of that, if you value your life,” Clint warned. He liked Tony and he didn’t want Natasha to kill him out of hand.

“You say the sweetest things,” Tony continued before taking Natasha’s hand and placing a brief kiss on the back of it.

“Ugh,” Clint groaned. “You’re gonna make me barf.”

“As if,” Tony retorted knowing exactly what the archer and his science bro had gotten up to the night before.

“Tony,” Natasha gently admonished the genius.

Tony shot her a knowing look before suggesting, “Why don’t we go investigate Steve’s theory further with a private viewing of _Gone with the Wind_?”

“An excellent idea,” Natasha agreed as she pulled Tony to his feet and led him from the room.

“When did they start dating?” Steve asked feeling like he was still missing something.

“A couple of weeks ago,” Bruce answered rising to take care of his and Clint’s dishes.

“So around the time you two decided to do something about your attraction to each other,” Steve hazard not bothering to hide the wicked light in his deep, blue eyes.

“Don’t you have a phone call to make?” Clint grumbled blushing as he tried to deflect the golden haired man from the truth.

Steve blushed as he thought about his girlfriend’s insatiable curiosity. Darcy was a horrible gossip, but he loved her. “I’ve got to make certain that Darcy has all the facts, you know.”

“Whatever,” Clint muttered as he reached into his jeans and pulled out a couple of twenties. “Tell her she won the betting pool and that’s part of her reward. She can get the rest of it off Coulson.”

“I don’t want to know,” Steve said slipping the money into his pocket. He finished his coffee and left after placing his cup in the sink.

“Now that everyone knows,” Clint began with a salacious grin.

“I’m still not going to make out with you in any of the communal rooms,” Bruce countered having returned to his seat. He was a private person and believed that there were certain things one didn’t share with other people.

“It was worth a shot,” Clint said with a shrug reigning in his disappointment. “So what do you want to do today?”

“Take advantage of the peace and quiet.”

“And?”

“Get reacquainted.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Clint said standing up and holding out a hand to Bruce.

Bruce allowed Clint to pull him to his feet and they exchanged a brief kiss. “Just keep the exhibitionist tendencies to a minimum, okay?”

“Anything for you, babe,” Clint agreed and led the scientist back to their floor.

*&*

Tony quietly sighed as Natasha curled into his side as they settled down on the couch in the communal media room to watch _Gone with the Wind_.

“Do you think the others will join us?” she asked breaking into his thoughts.

“I don't think so,” he murmured in reply.

“Oh?”

“Bruce and Clint will squirrel themselves away for the weekend. We might see them at mealtimes, but I kinda doubt it. Steve will go and Skype with Darcy for hours on end before remembering he has to eat,” Tony explained his teammates possible behavior for the next few days.

“So that leaves us?”

“Enjoying each other’s company until some outside force interrupts us.”

“Good,” Natasha gently murmured.

Tony smiled and pulled her closer.

“Shall we?” she asked nodding her head toward the large viewscreen.

“Let her rip, Jarvis,” Tony commanded his AI.

“As you wish,” Jarvis replied and began the movie.

Tony and Natasha lost themselves in the over seventy year old movie neither confirming nor denying Steve’s theory.


End file.
